


Is That For Me?

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Arguing, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eggnog, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fooling Around, Forehead Kisses, Gifts, Kissing, Late at Night, Living Together, Love, M/M, Romance, Teasing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Josh accidentally sees Neku wrapping his Christmas gift. Neku has to distract him before he unwraps it.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Is That For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Who's in the holiday mood? ...just me? Okay.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Neku would never ever admit this out loud, but he absolutely loved Christmas. Of course, he didn’t particularly enjoy the snow, or the ridiculous amount of mistletoe everywhere, and certainly not the toll it took on his wallet. But he liked the colours. He liked the happy people, and the songs on the radio. He didn’t even mind decorating.

Like he said though, he would never ever admit that out loud. The teasing he’d suffer from his friends, and most of all, Josh? So not worth it.

Neku heard the door open and close, keys being tossed into the dish on the shelf. Speak of the devil. Joshua was home early from work.

Crap, this wasn’t good. Neku was in the middle of wrapping his boyfriend’s present at the kitchen table.

“I’m home, dearest!”

Neku scurried to finish Josh’s gift. He ripped the wrapping paper off the roll and slapped a bunch of tape over it, then tried his best to smooth over the wrinkles. He heard Joshua’s footsteps nearing, and quickly stuck a bow on. It wasn’t the prettiest job he’d done in his life, but it’d have to do.

“Hey, did you miss me?” Joshua sang, appearing in the kitchen, a smirk on his lips. He blinked, watching Neku chuck the red and green wrapped box under the tree. 

Neku sat up straight at the table, trying to look like nothing had happened. “Hey, babe,” he said nonchalantly.

But the damage had been done.

Joshua grinned evilly, eyes big with mischief. “Is that for me?” he asked knowingly, making a dash for the tree.

Neku jumped up and grabbed him by the arm. “No. It’s for Shiki,” he tried, but it was too late.

Joshua squirmed in his grasp. “I see my name on it!”

“No. It’s for my mom.”

“You just said it was for Shiki!”

“It’s for Rhyme!”

“I wanna see!”

“Nope!”

Before Joshua could break free from his hold, Neku hoisted him over his shoulder and started taking him out of the kitchen.

“Put me down! I swear I won’t open it!” Josh exclaimed, struggling and kicking his legs through the hallway.

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Neku deadpanned, trying not to drop Joshua as he wriggled around. He kicked open the door to their bedroom.

Joshua giggled, the sound like angelic music to Neku’s ears. “You’ll have to put me down sometime—"

Josh yelped in surprise when Neku suddenly threw him down on their bed. Neku didn’t give him the time to react—or get away—crawling over him and trapping him beneath him.

He smirked at the bit of pink that was so rarely on Joshua’s cheeks. “I put you down,” he said simply.

Josh licked his bottom lip, then smirked back. “And what are you going to do now?” he purred mischievously, slowly hooking his arms around Neku’s neck.

Neku was already dipping down. “You’ll see,” he murmured, then captured Josh’s mouth in a kiss.

Thank Shibuya, Joshua was distracted so easily.

Later that night, Neku roused from sleep, groggy and eyelids heavy with slumber. He groaned tiredly and rolled out of bed slowly, too tired to register the empty spot next to him. He got up with a yawn and headed to the kitchen.

The moon in the window lit up the hallway well enough. As he approached the kitchen, Neku frowned, noticing that the light was on.

‘Ugh, so bright’, he thought to himself, rubbing his eyes. Why was the light on?

He got his answer when he found Joshua sitting at the table, reading glasses perched on his nose. He had the tape and a roll out, and was bundling something Neku couldn’t see in blue and gold wrapping paper.

Neku yawned. “What are you doing?”

Josh jumped, quickly lunging himself over the thing he was wrapping. “Dear!” he laughed nervously, “It’s late, you should go back to bed.”

Neku blinked groggily at him. “I want eggnog,” he muttered.

Joshua sagged in relief. “Oh.”

Neku went to the fridge and grabbed the eggnog out, then grabbed a cup from the cupboard. He filled himself half a cup, then returned the eggnog carton to its shelf in the fridge...

Then it dawned on him.

He took a sip of his eggnog. He turned to Joshua, evil grin on his face and mischief dancing in his eyes.

Josh tensed.

“Is that my present?”

Joshua held the present to his chest. “No.”

Neku inched closer. “I think it is.”

Joshua held the present tighter. “You’re wrong.”

Neku’s grin grew. He inched a little closer.

“Don’t you dare, Neku! I will steal your eggnog!” Josh threatened.

Neku laughed and stopped his teasing. “You don’t even like eggnog,” he said.

“I don’t. It’s a waste of money,” Joshua automatically said, like he always did when Neku came home with a carton of eggnog, making him laugh again. “But I will make that sacrifice,” he continued, expression stoic and completely serious.

Neku snorted, shaking his head fondly. “Okay, okay,” he murmured.

Joshua relaxed. Then tensed up again when Neku leaned toward him.

“Hey—” He stopped when all Neku did was drop a kiss to his forehead.

“Goodnight,” Neku smiled at him before leaving the kitchen with his cup.

Joshua sat there for a moment. Then he turned his head toward the hall. “Don’t spill that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
